


Layabouts

by BatchSan



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Community: femslashex, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Fluff, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: Fantasy/Medieval AU - Where Daria and Jane are guards helping guard a town from, well, not much.





	Layabouts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcat/gifts).



> I did this just for fun. I wish it was longer and had more worldbuilding, but ultimately, the characters just wanted to talk. So I let them talk, lol. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (And I agree, it's always fun to see a Daria fic at one of these exchanges/fests.)

"I'm bored."

Daria gazed up from her book at the tall, thin woman a few feet away from her. She looked like she was about to fall asleep while standing.

"I mean, we didn't sign up for this job so we could see the world or anything, Jane." Daria casually pointed out, dog-earring her page.

"Right. We did it because we're lazy."

"Exactly. Now this is our punishment. Boredom and cheap pay." Daria returned to her book.

"You would think though that watching a gate would be more interesting. Where are the princes looking to marry the princess? Or looking to marry her brother, the prince? I also feel incredibly robbed that I've yet to see one enemy soldier barge into town like he was hot shit looking for a toilet to flush himself down." Jane sighed and crossed her arms, pinching herself to keep awake.

"I like that you refered to the town that we're sworn to protect as a toilet." Daria half-smiled behind her book.

"You know, guards have it hard. They're either bored as hell all day or are casually killed by idiots like us who were too lazy to find real jobs."

"And what would have your real job have been again?"

jane smirked and held her hands up at Daria, framing the other woman between slender fingers. "I would paint the most beautiful women in the world. Paint them into the masterpieces they already are. And no, that isn't an innuendo."

Daria blushed. "What if someone like Quinn demanded you paint her?"

"Pfft. I'd throw up on her ugly shoes. Being a kiss ass to royalty doesn't mean you have good taste in clothing. Or have beauty." Jane paused, giving Daria a serious look. "You took all that for yourself."

"The good taste in clothing?"

Crossing over to the sitting woman, Jane leaned down and softly pushed the book down to Daria's lap. Daria blushed redder, unaccustomed to her long time friend's serious gaze.

"You took all the beauty in your family, you beautiful mistress of laziness." She placed a soft kiss on Daria's lips and smirked at the blushing woman. "You would be the centerpiece of my collection, do you know that?"

"I-I d-don---"

A male guard cut through their conversation. "Courier approaching the gates! Open up you layabouts!"

Daria stood up so fast she almost headbutted Jane. Jane caught her easily in her arms, stepping out of headbutting range just in time. Their proximity gave Daria a tiny chill that she ignored as Jane pulled away. 

"Run away with me someday, my princess." Jane said with a teasing laugh.

"Jane..."

"Shh, don't answer just yet. Wait until tonight, in my bunk."

Jane walked away smirking before Daria could respond, leaving her to tightly grip her book with the slightest of trembles.


End file.
